No matter what I will bring him home
by CMCrazies
Summary: JJ works for FBI Will the CIA a man from his past comes and takes Henry, and Will will do whatever it takes to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new Idea, it will be different to all my other stories. So I hope you like it.**

**No matter what I will bring him home.**

**Chapter 1. **

Pulling on her coat, JJ joined her fellow friends in the bullpen. "Hey JJ you up for a drink?"

"How about ten drinks"

"That's my girl."

Sitting down on one of the stools, JJ let out a breath looking round the bar, she noticed a hot guy, sat across the bar, who seemed to be alone.

"I know that look, who you checking out?" Emily said eyeing her friend.

"Guy at the end of the bar, brown hair."

"Nice!"

"Down this and go" Emily said sliding the drink to JJ.

Downing the shot, JJ let out a breath, grabbing her stuff. JJ sat down on the empty stool next to the guy, eyeing the bartender "Can I get something strong, make it a double."

Raising his brow, he watched as the hot blonde sat down beside him ordering a drink. "Tough day?"

"Tough month." JJ said sipping on her drink.

"Wanna talk about it." he said leaning forwards.

"That depends" JJ said turning to him.

"On what?"

"What you do for a living"

Will smiled. "Well if I told you that, I would have to kill you and then relocate so…"

Letting out a little laugh, JJ licked her lips. "Well your heart beat is clam and you seem pretty sure of your answer so your telling the truth."

"And how do you know that?"

"Cause, that's what I do."

"FBI?" he said raising his brow.

"And I'm guessing "CIA."

"Will Lamontagne"

"Jennifer Jareau."

"Well, Jennifer Jareau, would like to continue this convocation somewhere a little more private" he whispered in her ear

"Lead the way"

**One year later**

Walking into the bedroom, JJ stood holding her coffee cup, watching as Will do push up's "Damn that doesn't get old"

Will let out a breath, falling to the floor, standing up he grabbed the towel off the bed, wiping the sweat of his forehead, walking towards his girlfriend, he moved the cup out of her hand, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Is that so."

"Yep." JJ said staring at his sweaty chest.

"Ya late for work?" he said tilting her chin.

"I am today" she said running her hand down his hard abs.

Smiling, Will kissed JJ deeply on the lips, knowing these were some of the best parts of there relationship.

/

**Eleven months later**

Walking into the nursery, JJ let out a yawn. "Mamma's coming baby" JJ said picking up her three month old son. Laying him on her shoulder, JJ walked over to the sofa, sitting down. "I know you miss your daddy, I miss him too" JJ said kissing his tiny head.

"I missed ya both too" Will.

JJ turned her head, seeing Will stood in the doorway, getting up onto her feet, JJ walked towards him.

"Oh my god what happened?" JJ asked running her hand along his bruised cut cheek.

"Some guy thought he'd send his minions to try kill me." Will said placing his hand on hers.

JJ sighed, hearing Henry let out a cry. Handing him over to Will, JJ watched as there son clamed down straight away. "Daddy's here Henry."

Walking into the bedroom, Will saw JJ sat on the bed in deep thought, bending down in front of her, Will took hold of her hand. "Hey I'm okay."

JJ nodded, gulping down a breath. "I can see that."

"Babe, please don't be mad" Will said sitting on the bed.

"I'm not mad"

"Yes you are." I can see it all over your face."

Sighing, JJ looked round at Will. "I'm just scared, that.."

"I know, and that's why I told my boss, I will only be taking small assignments close to home, till Henry's older."

"What."

"Yes" he smiled.

JJ let out a little laugh. "Your full of surprises you know that."

"I do, now come ere, so I can kiss you beautiful face"

/

**Two years later.**

"Henry hurry up, or your going to be late" JJ shouted, buttering his toast.

"Coming, mamma."

Smiling, JJ saw Henry run into the kitchen, Will right behind him. "What are you both up to." JJ said raising her brow.

"Nothin' " Will said picking up a slice of toast.

"Funny, I'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will, won't she little man."

"NEVER!" Henry shouted letting out a laugh.

"Well, I will see you both tonight."

"Bye" JJ said pecking his lips.

As Will drove off his street, one car followed him. The other. Waiting. Seeing that the car had followed him, Will pulled over, Pulling out his gun, hiding it down the side of the car, as he wind down the window, seeing some people walking towards him. As they opened the car, one of the men pulled him, out he was twice Will's size and he knew he was going to have trouble taking them out. Feeling a punch to his face, Will spat out some blood as they through him to floor.

"Well hello there agent"

Will looked up, seeing one face, he hoped he wouldn't have to see again.

As the car stopped at a traffic light, JJ looked through the mirror seeing Henry singing to himself, smiling she turned to look round at him, when the car hit pushing there car off the road.

/

Waking up, JJ slowly looked around the room. "Wha…"

"JJ!" Will spoke.

Turning her head, JJ saw Will holding her hand. "What happened?"

"You were in a car accident."

"HENRY!"

"Babe, I need you to clam down okay" Will said sitting on the edge of the bed, placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"Where's our son?" JJ said feeling tears form in his eyes.

JJ looked right at Will, noticing the fresh cuts and bruises, along with some stitches."

"Someone took him."

JJ stared right at Will. "What you mean someone took him."

"They followed us both, you remember that time I came home and said someone tried to kill me well."

JJ let go of Will's hand, letting out a cry. "My baby" She whispered, right now she was too upset and angry to push Will away as he held her as she cried.

/

**So what did you think? Let me know and leave a review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, glad your all enjoying it.**

**Chapter 2. **

Sitting on the floor, JJ sat holding his favourite teddy. Looking through the door, Will saw JJ, sat in there sons room once again, after watching her for a few minutes he headed into there bedroom. Hearing loud noises, JJ finally got to her feet heading into her own room.

"What are you doing?" JJ asked, watching as Will rushed round there room grabbing all his stuff.

"I'm leaving like ya asked me to" Will said looking at her.

"WILL!" JJ said throwing her hands in the air.

"LOOK JJ, YA DON'T THINK I DON'T BLAME MYSELF OF COURSE I DO, SO I'M GOING CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I DON'T NEED TO SEE HATING ME RIGHT NOW"

JJ let the tears fall down her cheeks once again as she heard the door slam. For the last three weeks, JJ had blamed Will for everything, he was the only person she could blame, she was awful to everyone, blocking them all out, all she wanted was her baby back, and so far there was no such luck. On finding him.

The team, were working none stop to find Henry, even the CIA, but at that moment, both the FBI and CIA were walking on stones with each other, not been able to agree on anything.

Walking into the bullpen, JJ saw everyone in the conference room, heading up the steps, she stood in the doorway, arms folded over her chest, seeing everyone's eyes fall on her.

"JJ…" Penelope whispered.

Will turned his head, taking a deep breath as he took a good look at JJ, she was pale white, dressed in jeans and a jumper, her hair tied on the top of her head, her eyes were red and swollen, and he could tell she had lost some weight.

"Can I have a word with ya." Will said walking towards her placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"I have nothing to say to you" JJ said moving away from him and out into the bullpen.

Running his hand through his hair, Will looked round seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"She kicked me out…" he spoke quietly. "JJ hates, and me honestly I hate myself" Will paused "Call me, when you've thought it over" Will said looking at Hotch.

Grabbing his jacket, Will walked out into the bullpen, giving one look at JJ before leaving.

Sighing, JJ sat down at her desk, seeing everyone cover to her.

"You should talk to him."

"I already said everything I wanted to say." JJ whispered.

Everyone looked at each other knowing they wouldn't be able to change her mind.

Grabbing her jacket, JJ saw Rossi heading towards her.

"You know, he's off on a case right?"

JJ sighed, licking her lips. "So?"

"He's going to find who took Henry"

JJ looked right at Rossi, and he knew in that moment, the JJ they knew wasn't there, her eyes were dark and lifeless.

Knocking on the door, JJ stood with her arms crossed. As it opened he was face to face with Will, watching as he moved aside, she walked in.

"Are you really going to find him?"

"Yes" Will said sitting on the sofa.

"Do you know.. Urmm" she paused.

Will nodded. "I have a pretty good idea.

"Who" JJ said looking up at him.

"Remember, when Henry was born, and I came home all bruised up"

"The last international case you worked on."

Will nodded sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm going to find him, no matter how long it takes, I promise you JJ, I'm bringing our son home."

"I know you will."

"I'll keep in touch, the best I can."

JJ nodded, taking hold of his hand. "Keep hold of this" JJ said, pulling Henry's favourite teddy out of her handbag.

Will sighed, giving JJ a nod, kissing her forehead. "I gotta finish packing.

"Just bring our baby home safe"

"I promise"

/

**Sorry, it was short. But hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_**2 YEARS LATER**_

Walking into the conference room, JJ let out a yawn taking a seat, as everyone was gathered, Hotch looked round at everyone, seeing Strauss walk in. JJ felt a knot in her stomach, knowing lately, the only time Strauss showed up was when something bad or serious was going on.

"We got a call this morning." Strauss spoke, pausing, she made sure she had everyone's attention. "CIA have a hit on a warehouse that's holding, prostitutes and kids."

"Where?" JJ said sitting forward.

"Boston."

"Is it?" JJ said letting out shaky sigh.

Strauss nodded, "I spoke to Will's boss , he says its him."

JJ gulped down a breath, closing her eyes for a minute. "We'll brief on the plane, wheel's up in twenty" Hotch said, watching JJ closely.

After the jet had landed, the team met up with the CIA location, and got filled in what was going on.

"So, Will's undercover in there?"

"Yes."

"What does he know."

Sighing the man looked at JJ. "That's the problem, we know he's not telling us everything."

"So?"

"We need you to go in, get Davis attention, Will be there, get you out, and then our final plan goes into action."

"Getting Henry, and all the other kids out?"

"Exactly."

"I'll do it."

"JJ wait a minute."

"NO!" she paused "I believe and trust Will, and I know that if he's hiding something its for a reason."

Morgan nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Lets gear up."

/

Picking up the teddy, Henry moved slowly to the front of the cell. Holding his teddy close to his chest, Henry was less scared. "You back"

"Yeah I am buddy"

"Me home soon?"

"Yeah you will buddy, just got some stuff to sort out"

"Mamma?" he whispered, holding the bar.

Will nodded, bending down. "She's here. And coming for you"

"Miss her"

"Me too, and promise me that you'll be good, till some friends come and get you"

"I promise daddy"

"Good little man, I love you"

"I love you" Henry said wrapping his arms through the bar, hugging Will.

/

Sitting at the bar, JJ moved the straw around her glass, looking round the bar, she saw there target, the man they saw took her son. Letting out a breath, JJ took a sip of her drink, seeing the undercover CIA agent, head towards Davis, before she got a chance to look, JJ felt a hand on her back.

"Come with me now, Mike's a dead man, and you are if we don't move"

JJ closed her eyes, hearing his voice.

"Now I'm gonna kiss ya, your gonna take my hand, and were gonna leave."

Pressing his lips to hers, JJ kissed him back, pulling away, she smiled, taking his hand, and following outside, walking round the corner, JJ got into the passenger seat, watching as Will drove away. Hearing gun shots, JJ turned to Will.

"How did you?"

"He knows were after him, so.."

"He's not stupid."

Will nodded, looking round at JJ. "Ya look good as a brunette.

JJ smiled, looking away from Will. "I need to keep it on don't I?"

"For now, till we go to the new set up."

JJ sighed. "Will what's going on?"

"We have a leak." he said stopping at the red light.

"From what I know, I'm the only guy not been made."

"Someone else, is giving everything up."

Will nodded. "Were gonna go grab my stuff, and head to our new location and meet your team."

JJ nodded." The guy there, you don't trust him."

"I don't"

"So how we playing this?"

"You're a girl I picked up, then when he's asleep, we go."

JJ nodded, seeing Will pull up at a little house.

"This is what you've been hiding?"

Will nodded. "I can't trust anyone on my team right now"

"Lets go" JJ sighed.

Walking through the door, Will kissed JJ letting out a little laugh. "Hey Tommy."

"Will, and whatever your name is."

JJ laughed, pulling on Will's shirt. "Show me the way."

Will sighed, grabbing hold of JJ, leading her towards his room. Kicking the door closed, he pushed JJ against the door, kissing her deeply, kissing him back, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling away. "Will…"

"Wait…"

Pulling away, JJ walked towards the bed sitting down. "Think it worked?"

"Always does."

JJ looked at Will. "Don't worry, I never, they were all informants."

JJ nodded. Running her hand over her face. "What do we do now?"

"Help me pack, I already copied his hard drive for Garcia."

"You changed the plates on your car?"

"Yep"

Later that evening, JJ and Will headed out, getting onto the road, leaving town, Will looked over at JJ, seeing her take her wig off, leaning her head against the window.

"He looks just like you."

JJ looked round at Will, seeing him focusing on the road.

"Is he okay?"

"He's good, I make sure of it!"

JJ nodded, letting out a breath. "Can you explain all this to me?"

Nodding, Will reached out his hand, placing it on JJ's.

"Davis, buys prostitutes, and kidnaps kids of the street, and so forth, then." Will paused. Looking round at JJ. "Gets rich single men to buy a woman and kid."

"Henry?"

"I put an offer in, I made sure, he knows who I am."

JJ nodded. "So what's the plan."

"Davis, saw me in the , bar with you, he thinks you're my wife, and we want to buy Henry, aka the boy."

"Who does he think I am really?"

"Some girl I picked off the street."

JJ nodded. "I'll do anything to get him back"

"And we will. I promise"

Nodding, JJ laid her head back onto the window closing her eyes. Knowing she really needed to rest.

/

Walking into the house, that the team had set up as a location safe house, JJ sat down on the sofa next to Penelope. Looking round at everyone.

"We all know the plan." Hotch asked looking round at everyone.

JJ nodded. "I'm in."

"Tonight, we rest, tomorrow, go over everything, make sure everyone knows there roles and how it's going to play out, but know, were all going to get some rest."

Walking out of the bathroom, JJ saw Will changing, dropping her clothes back into her bag she sat down onto the bed.

"You know, I never hated you for this right."

Will nodded, sitting down next to JJ, wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in close, seeing her head, lean onto his shoulder, Will kissed her forehead. "I know baby, I know."

"I really needed you." JJ said tears falling down her cheeks.

Laying there bodies down onto the bed, Will wrapped his arms around JJ, feeling her pull on his shirt.

"I needed you too, and I know its been hard for you, but I mean it, when I say, Henry is okay, I've been looking after him."

"How haven't you been caught?" JJ said wiping her tears.

"Well I made sure Davis, knows I'm all about the business deal, therefore, I showed my interest."

"By buying things and making sure he's looked after."

"Exactly."

"So…"

"Right now, lets sleep, we can talk tomorrow."

JJ nodded, looking up at Will, she kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away, as they both climbed under the covers, Will turned off the lamp. Watching as JJ fell asleep.

Standing in the hallway, Rossi listened to the convocation between the young parents, nodding, Rossi closed there door, knowing, the next couple of days, things were finally going to be okay.

/

**Hope you liked it**. **And just to let everyone know, I have already completed writing this story. And there's two more chapters to go. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sitting in the car, JJ let out a breath. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Jay baby look at me" Will said squeezing her hand.

"I've got something that might help" Will said, opening the glove box.

Handing the box to JJ. Will let out a breath "Remember the day of the accident." he paused seeing JJ nod. "You asked what me and Henry were up to. Well I was showing him this"

JJ opened the box. Running her finger along the diamond.

"I was going to ask you to marry me, that weekend."

JJ bit down on her lip. "I never stopped loving you" JJ said taking out the ring.

"Your still my girl?"

"I'll always be your girl" JJ said placing the ring on her finger, kissing Will.

"We better go." he said pulling away from JJ.

"We can do this, for Henry."

JJ nodded. "Lets do this!"

Walking into the building, JJ held onto Will's hand, seeing all the bodyguards with guns, as they were showed to a room, JJ sat right next to Will, crossing her leg, she watched as the slit in her long black dress, moved off her leg. Her blue eyes, looked brighter with the brunette wig she was wearing.

"Ah William, I was wondering when you were going to arrive"

They both stood up, JJ smiled widely, looking round at Davis.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." JJ said looking at him.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine?"

"Jennifer" JJ smiled, watching as he kissed her hand.

"So I take it, you've talked about the offer?" Davis asked sitting down in his chair.

JJ nodded, looking round at Will.

"I'll double the amount, I said, if we get to take the boy today."

Davis, raised his brow looking at Will. JJ picked up the brief case, putting it down on the table, she watched as Will opened it up.

"There's three million in ere, there's two more waiting, for when I'm out the country"

/

Knocking out the guards who were, working the warehouse, Morgan, Blake and Hotch, and Rossi. Headed in, and worked on getting the kids out, Garcia, made sure she changed to security footage, the old footage, so they would notice what's going on.

"How much do you want the boy."

JJ placed her hand onto her chest, looking at Will. "I've always wanted kids, but.." JJ looked at Will again. "I can't have them. And I know Will would do anything to get a baby."

"Why this one?"

"He's blonde, blue eyed. Has great features."

"No one, will not think he's ours" Will said, taking hold of JJ's hand.

"Well I know you've been wanting this for a while, and William, you know I would love you to have one of the girls as well" he paused. "But you seem to have one fine one right here. So you got yourself a deal."

Will shook his hand, handing over the brief case"

"Can I see him?" JJ said, kissing Will.

"Billy, get the boy"

Clearing all the cells, Morgan stopped seeing the last two cells. "Henry"

"Where daddy"

Morgan sighed, opening the cell, he picked Henry up, along with his teddy. Handing him to Blake.

"We got his"

Blake nodded, carrying Henry and holding the last kids hand, leading them out to safety.

Billy unlocked the door, walking inside he saw the darkness, turning around, he saw the gun, before he could respond, he felt something hit him on the head.

"All teams go" Hotch spoke into his com.

Signing the paper work, JJ put down the pen. Sitting back, she watched as the CIA and FBI stormed through the doors, looking over at Will. She watched as his boss, handcuffed Davis. "Your done!"

JJ held onto Will's hand, watching as Davis and his men were lead out the building."

Stepping outside, JJ pulled her arms through Will's jacket, seeing the dozens of police cars, and different officers. And all the ambulances fort the woman and children.

"Morgan" JJ shouted

Morgan smiled heading over to JJ. "Tell you what, you got one hell of a kid."

"Where is he?"

"Ambulance over there, making sure he's okay, he's with Blake"

JJ nodded, looking at Will, giving him a smile. As they got the ambulance, JJ stopped, looking over at her son, smiling widely, she watched as Will stepped forward.

"Daddy"

Will smiled, taking Henry into his arms, turning to JJ. "You remember mamma?"

"MAMMA" Henry yelled.

JJ felt the tears fall down her cheeks, as she took Henry into her arms, hugging him tightly, kissing his head, she felt Will embrace them.

"You remember me"

"Me miss mamma"

JJ let out a cry. "I missed you too, Henry"

"Home?"

"Yeah, bud home" Will said kissing JJ's forehead.

Watching form the SUV, the whole team watched the family. "I've not seen that smile in a while."

"I'm glad we got him back"

"We got Henry back, and we got JJ back" Reid said.

"That we did kid. That we did."

Walking over to the SUV, JJ and Will climbed into the back with Henry, with Penelope and Morgan. Heading home. To be a family again.

/

**Hope you liked it, one more chapter to go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, I know it was really different, so yeah here's the last chapter enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5.**

Opening her eyes, JJ looked around the room, seeing that she was home, looking down, she saw Henry laid in the middle of the bed, and Will laid on his side, smiling Widely, JJ tapped Will's arm watching as he woke up.

"Whaa?" Will said looking at JJ,

Placing her finger on her lips JJ looked at Will. "I'm hungry" she whispered.

Will sighed, slowly, climbing out of bed, he put on his slippers, and walked round to JJ kissing her softly, before going to make breakfast. Running her hand through Henry's hair, JJ smiled seeing him wake up.

"Mamma"

"Hey baby you tried"

Henry nodded, wiping his eyes.

JJ sighed, giving him a little smile. "Well daddy's making breakfast, then you can go back to sleep okay."

"Hungry." Henry said sitting up.

"Me too, c'mon."

Getting out of bed, JJ carried Henry into the kitchen, kissing his head, she sat him down in one of the chairs, before helping Will cook breakfast.

After breakfast JJ and Will both read Henry a bedtime story, watching as Henry had fallen asleep, Will left them alone, knowing, JJ just wanted to watch him sleep for a while.

Setting the baby monitor into the table, JJ sat down next to Will. "Just in case."

Will nodded, pulling JJ into his hold. "You okay?"

Nodding, JJ looked up at Will. "We got him back"

"I told ya we would" Will said kissing her forehead.

"I knew you would" she said kissing him.

"Get some rest"

"You sure"

"Yeah, I got plenty of football games to catch up on"

JJ laughed, kissing Will once again, before falling asleep in his hold.

Checking on Henry, Will couldn't help but smile, everything was back to how it was meant to be, his family. He had his family back, and he was never letting them go, starting with retiring with the CIA, and getting a job as a local detective. He would be there for his family no matter what, no more putting them in danger, or knowing he might lose them for good.

Wrapping her arms around Will's waist, JJ sneaked a look into Henry's room. "I'm taking sometime off."

"Yeah.."

"Yeah, so I was thinking maybe we could go away, just the three of us?"

"Sunny weather, a beach, and my two favourite people" Will smiled "I'm up for that" He said kissing JJ.

"Good, cause we need to catch up on everything we've missed out on."

Will nodded, leading them into her bedroom. "We will teach him everything, and when he's older and asks questions, I say we be honest."

JJ nodded biting her lip. "For now, lets , let him enjoy been a kid."

"And then maybe we can talk about getting married." Will said tracing his lips along his neck.

"Perfect" JJ said closing her eyes.

**THE END!**

/

**So hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, reviewing etc. Another new story will be up very, very soon :D**


End file.
